


The Beer Run

by Actual_Romania_in_America



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human names.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Romania_in_America/pseuds/Actual_Romania_in_America
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert decides to go for a beer run but ends up meeting someone he never would have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beer Run

“Damn it!” I chucked my beer can, now empty, across the room. Today was just a horrible day. No scratch that horrible, week.. month.. year! Now on top of everything I was out of beer and I wasn't even reasonably drunk. I got up off my couch and grabbed my coat while grumbling. My hand slammed the counter time after time trying to find the keys. I forcefully shut the front door with my keys in one hand and my jacket on only one arm. The air blew gently on my skin as I started to stagger down the street. There was two street lamps that were still in use but one of them was flickering in and out. The air was damp and there was a slight drizzle. My feet dragged on the street as I tried to make my way to the liquor store. It was eerily quite which was strange but I was mostly focused on trying to stand up straight. I kept on walking for another three minutes when i saw a bright light in front of me. I pulled my arms toward my face to block out the light. This light really wasn't helping my headache that I was starting to get. Suddenly everything went just went black.  
“Got another guy for you girls!” Paramedics rushed in with a man on the stretcher. Of course this happens when its my shift. By the time he was on the bed I was by his side attaching an IV. “What happened?” I questioned looking at the paramedics. “Dude got hit by a car. The driver said that he was just stumbling across the road and just would not get out of the way. Lucky he didn't get hit hard. He was most likely drunk.” Great just what I need another drunk. Suddenly the guy started to groan and move. Looks like he is awake. He looked at me as he talked, “Where am I? Is it heaven? Are you an angel?” He passed out just as I was laughing that off . “Regina, he’s yours. You are taking care of him.” Great. Just freaking great. Now I can add another guy to list of ‘who is going to hit on me’ this night is just great.  
The sun blinded me as I started to wake up. Now I'm almost blind and have a splitting headache. I shook my head and thats where I realized that I'm not in my home. I quickly looked around. Machines were to my right and I was in a gown. Im in the hospital! What.. how… why? Just as I was about to get up and try to make a run for it a girl walked in. She had long brunette hair pulled back in a pony tail and had a black uniform on her. Her skin was pale but it still had a glow to it. What really caught my attention were her eyes. They were big, dark blue eyes. She scrunched up her eye brows in confusion as I kept staring at her. “beautiful”. Crap I just said that out loud. She kept a straight face and grabbed my arm. It seemed as if she was trying to pretend I wasn't here. Well looks like I'm just going to have to change that.  
Great its only nine in the morning and he already is starting to hit on me. I grabbed his arm to take his blood pressure. He kept staring at me as if I were something he never saw before. When I went to write down the reading he caught my arm and pulled slightly.  
“Sir would you please release my arm.”  
“Why haven't I met you before? I was sure I knew all the pretty girls in town.” he was smirking now.  
“Sir I'm not going to ask you again would you kindly release my arm.” He let go. However I could still see that he was regretting it.  
“Whats your name?” I was a little startled by his question.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Your name. What is it?” I looked him in the eye for about a few seconds before I answered.  
“Regina. Regina Nichelano” 

HIs eyes were beautiful. Gosh I sound like some high school drama queen. I took another sip of my whiskey. I was trying to forget him but for some odd reason I could not. He had platinum blonde hair and his eyes were the strangest. They were red. Not blood red but crimson. It was as if I was watching the sun set on a beach. His eyes held so much wisdom but also mischief. They were the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen and that was the problem. I swore off men after Roderick. Damn I think I'm just going to down the whole bottle; why do I have to deal with this.  
She was beautiful and I intend to get her. She seemed so scared though. It was like she was afraid I was going to hurt her. However the funny thing is that I feel like I have seen her somewhere. Regina, yeah that name does sound familiar. Oh well Ill just ask her when she comes tomorrow. Just as I was going to go to sleep my phone started buzzing uncontrollably next to me. It was my brother, Roderick.  
“What man. I was going to sleep.” Yeah it wasn't nice but I was peeved at him for calling.  
“Ya sure you were Gil. Also why are you in the hospital?”  
“Got hit by a car” He paused as if trying to think of a response.  
“Well you certainly deserved it.”  
“What do you mean I deserved it!?” I didn't care if I was yelling now. My brother is seriously a pain.  
“Well you are annoying for one thing.” Now he did it.  
“For information I have a hot nurse taking care of me so I honestly the hospital is pretty awesome right now.” He paused for another second.  
“What is your nurse’s name. So I could tell her she is wasting her time.”  
“Regina Nichelano, and like she will listen to you.” This time he sounded as if something strangled him.  
“Regina! Regina is taking care off you!?” I stared at the phone in confusion. How does he know her?  
“Yes and how do you know her? More importantly why do you know her?”  
“She used to be my fiancee.” With that the line went dead. Regina almost married my brother! Awesome, now how am I going to sleep with that running around my head. I slammed my head down on the pillow and tried to go to sleep. 

“Rise and Shine, sleeping beauty!” I laughed as I saw him bolt out of bed as if he got electrocuted. I went and got his vital signs and throughout the whole process he didn't look or talk to me. Weird. I was about to leave when his voice stopped me.  
“So you and Roderick were a thing.” It wasn't a question more like a statement. I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly looked at him.  
“How do you know about that?”  
“Roderick is my brother and he told me last night.” He was looking straight at me now but his eyes held something akin to pain.  
“You are Roderick’s brother? But he said he didn't have any.” The last part came out as a whisper but he still heard it.  
“Thats because we don't talk much we just fight a lot. But I think I better introduce my self formally. Hi, my name is Gilbert, nice to meet you.” He extended his arm out and I shook it numbly. He is Roderick’s brother and I never knew about it.  
“Regina? are you okay? you look a bit pale.” I stared at him with a blank expression. After all these years I tried forgetting Roderick, it all comes back and smacks me in the face.  
“Look I understand this is probably a crazy thing to hear but I promise you I'm nothing like my brother.” He offered me a smile as he said that. Maybe he is different maybe he isn't I don't know, nor do I want to find out. 

After that encounter with Regina she didn't come back. In fact I heard she moved hospitals that day. It was like she was running away. I had to find her and make it right. When I got home everything was in a crazy mess. I forgot how messy my place was before I went to the hospital. I decided to just go to the coffee shop instead of sit here and try to clean. When I got there however I found Regina in the back booth reading a book and with head phones in. She looked like she didn't want to see or hear anybody. I quickly bought two cups of coffee and made my way towards her. She dropped her book when I placed the cup on the table.  
“Gilbert how…”  
“I didn't know I swear. I was just coming to get a cup of coffee and I saw you. But I wanted to ask you what did I do? I never intended to hurt you.” She enclosed the cup in her hands and looked down at her iPod.  
“It wasn't you Gilbert. I was just scared of remembering Roderick.”  
“He never did tell me about you nor why you guys split.” I wanted to know what happened between them that was so bad but on the other hand I didn't want her to feel pained.  
“Just ask him I don't feel like talking about it.” She looked tired and afraid. I reached out and gently touched her shoulder. Thats when she started crying. I quickly embraced her in a hug and let her cry on my shoulder. We sat like that for what felt like decades. When she picked her head back up she wiped her now-red eyes and gave me a weak smile.  
“Gilbert you’re a great friend you know that right?” I just laughed and smiled at her at the same time. We sat there chatting for another three hours before she had to go. She is a beautiful girl but I just don't want to hurt her. So I just decided it was best to stay friends for now.


End file.
